


Lonely

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hyunggu's POV, Kinda letter format, Light Angst, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Hey, Yuto.I notice you've been sad lately. Are you hurting? Is it because of me? Please don't hurt for me.





	Lonely

Hey, Yuto.

I notice you've been sad lately. Quieter, darker, somehow. You shy away from my touches, but you let your eyes follow me. The other night, I thought I heard you crying. Are you hurting? Is it because of me? Please don't hurt for me.

Have you realized you love me? That's what they all say, one day you'll come around. Because they want to protect me, protect my heart, maybe. Is it true?

Is it because you think I don't love you back? Oh god, Yuto. No, no, no.

I look at the other members a lot. But, Yuto, can't you see me, feel me, watch _you_ the most?

Of course I admire all of us. We're amazing! But nothing could be as sweet as your smile, as graceful as your walk, as gorgeous as the planes of your face. As sparkling as your personality. Yuto, can't you tell I admire _you_ the most?

I smile at all the members. I laugh with them . We're all friends! But I could smile at you forever. I could smile at you doing anything. Brushing your teeth, cleaning the refrigerator, standing up. Yuto, don't you know I smile with _you_ the most?

I spend time with everyone. After all, we live together. But I look for you. I want to spend every hour with you. Learn every single thing there is to know about you. Yuto, isn't it obvious that I want to be with _you_ the most?

I touch everybody. Hugs, holding hands, little signs of affection. I have to! I want to feel loved, everyone does. But I only need to touch _you_ to feel complete. I join hands with all the members, but you are the only one where I need to keep them together. All I want is to feel your lips on mine before this all breaks apart. Yuto, can't you tell I touch _you_ the most?

And, we can all see, I love all of us. But you are a different kind of love. I want to love you deep into the night, moving against you, seeing white when all that love boils over. And I want to love you after that, whisper it in your ear, hold you and let you hold me for what feels like forever. And I want to love you in the light of day, when the whole world can see that you are mine and I am yours with every kiss and hug and brush.

Yuto.

I promise you. I promise that I love _you_ the most, more than anything and everything.

And Yuto.

I will do anything to let you know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't going to post this. I really wasn't. I think it's terrible. However, my sadistic need for there to be more Yuki fics than Yuto/Wooseok ones drove me to post it. Please give me feedback; all I do is fanfic because I have no life.


End file.
